Sar-Makashi
Though no mortal city could compare to Spring Dale in terms of sprawl and color, many consider Sar-Makashi to be the most beautiful city in the world. Roadon’s capital can not be understated. The two great red walls are styled like a rising sun, and the golden domes of the administrative buildings shine like a beacon. The red stone buildings are tightly packed and neatly ordered. The streets are wide and cobbled. Sar-Makashi was built to celebrate the two hundredth anniversary of the Siege of Tel-Mar. It was planned by the Roadani in collaboration with the Order of Earth Smiths. It is both a vast military fortress and a home to millions. Outside the fortress is a vast stretch of land blessed by Ghuramor. There the Roadani grow spices, rice, tea, and barley. Locations The Ring The space between the two sun walls is known as The Ring. It lies in the shadow of the forty foot wall separating Sar-Makashi from the outside, and the eighty foot inner ring. The walls themselves are made from blood red stones with bricks as big as houses. They are decorated with carvings of great heroes and battles. No matter where in The Ring one is they can look up at the great testaments to Roadon. The buildings here are mostly homes to the laborers who work in Iron Lane and the farms outside. Though still wide and clean the streets here twist and turn to confuse potential invaders. The homes are stacked three stories high with one or two families living on a floor. There are a few sporadic shops here but there are many low class taverns. In the three points of the outer sun wall are large barracks and weapons store houses. The two gates into Sar-Makashi are in the middle point. They are each thirty feet wide but can be secured at a moments notice. An old friend of Mezzin Qolat owned a teahouse near the inner walls of the Ring. Mezzin would come here for quiet and a place where he could talk without anyone overhearing what he said. Spear’s Nest The Center-North part of the inner city is the heart of the Roadani government. From here the empire is managed. Here are administrative buildings for every order in the army and navy, as well as the embassies of the other kingdoms. It is a densely packed part of the city full of tall buildings with golden domes and the magnificent homes of the Roadani officers. Also here are great spired temples of the gods. The streets here are well guarded and many long avenues lined with palm trees stretch through. Military parades are frequent and when they aren’t happening soldiers line the streets anyway. The best military academy in Roadon is in the Spear’s Nest. But there is also city life here. Some of the best food and tea in the world can be found here sold on the streets or in busy restaurants. And in the center of it all is Hrai Kraedox, the home of the Grand General. The Palm Street Ale and Tea House was located in Spear’s Nest. It was a favored drinking spot for enlisted working in Hrai Kraedox. It was not very fancy but it was cheap and spacious and the barkeep didn’t ask any questions. Seela Brax was known to drink there and sell items from the keep to Toallans to try and bring her family out of debt. This was eventually broken up by Mezzin Qolat, Krin, Oruc, and Al’Sys. Iron Lane The Roadani War Machine needs a forge and they made one in Iron Lane. Everything a soldier needs from uniforms to spears. Many who live in the Ring work here. Smoke pours from blacksmiths and many caravans travel the roads. Here is where they make the sun amulets that keep their soldiers safe from the sun. The enchantment is a well kept secret known only to the Zavrii of Roadon. All of the Iron Lane is operated by the government. Sandstop Sandstop is the military harbor of Sar’Makashi. Many Roadani frigates lie in the docks but many more sit out in the ocean standing vigil. Here too are great dockyards capable of producing some of the best warships in the world. They are only limited by the lack of strong wood in Roadon and the difficulty of moving the wood to the capital. Although most ships are made in Cherak or Tel’Mar, the flagships are all made here. Great banners fly here and on land are stores of military weapons and food. Sandstop mostly serves as an anchorage for one of Roadon’s armadas. Red Bazaar If it can be bought in Roadon it can be bought here. Sold here are great bright fabrics, vast quantities of Roadani spice, rum from the Southern Isles, and tea that is only grown here. Although all these items can be bought in Toalla, many are cheaper or fresher here. The streets are rich with aromatic smells and merchants shouting their wares. Although many shops exists many have taken up selling their wares in tents. Goods are either brought in through the East Pass or from the harbor. Many grand markets are located on the docks owned privately. Many Toallans have started strong business exporting goods from here. The Red Bazaar is also where people go to bypass the Roadani taxes and make deals best left out of the public eye. Hrai Kraedox When scholars and artists discuss the greatest buildings in the world, Hrai Kreadox is almost always mentioned. It is a massive fortress with a circular wall that's made of dark red stone. The parapets are made of steel and silver. In each cardinal direction the wall spikes out and holds a golden minaret. They hold watchers and ballistas. Each is also manned by a Roadani war priest. Inside the walls is a huge complex ten stories high and branching off from a central building topped with a black spire painted like the rays of the sun. This is the home and workplace of the Jarai. The throne room is on the penultimate floor accessible by only a single spiral staircase that runs through the center of the building. The red bricks of Hrai Kraedox are cut with slots to fire arrows and manned by the best of the Roadani. In of the building the front by the great steel gates is a golden balcony from which the Jarai can speak to the gathered masses. Several other buildings exist in the complex each as beautiful as the central one. There is an orange church of Yaerrin and a grey temple of Rallia, each with a high twisting spire reaching for the sun and sky. In between them all are gardens of palm trees and bright desert flowers. The whole complex has a wonderful scent and a stunning look. But the real treasure of Hrai Kraedox is the War Archives. Deep below the central building includes many texts of all recorded wars and many plans for any future conflict. Events In Yaerrus of AeP 446 a search was done in the city for an Iron Tempest Commando who had infiltrated Hrai Kraedox. The search was done by Mezzin Qolat, Krin Vash’Neer, Oruc Chalishan, and Al’Sys. In the short two days they disrupted a group of Toallans who had been paying for expensive things stolen from the keep. Recix Seela Brax was stealing plates and other fancy things to pay off her family's debt. The next day the group arrested Vreeli Szere as the commando after a long chase through the streets and the death of several locals working for the commandos. Vreeli later poisoned herself with toxin supplied by Mezzin Qolat who preferred she died honorably rather than become a living test subject. People Grand General Prasus Ka Commandant Mezzin Qolat Recix Seela Brax Dolvin List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SitS Supplemental: Epilouge # SitS Supplemental: Krin's Backstory # SitS Supplemental: Mezzin's Report Category:Locations Category:Empire of Roadon